Rewrite ${((5^{-6})(3^{-5}))^{-8}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 3^m}$.
${ ((5^{-6})(3^{-5}))^{-8} = (5^{(-6)(-8)})(3^{(-5)(-8)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{-6})(3^{-5}))^{-8}} = 5^{48} \times 3^{40}} $